I'll be just fine
by meat.to.the.wolves
Summary: Quinn has something she wants to tell Rachel.


Quinn looked over at her girlfriend, a slight smile on her face, as she pulled a sheet of paper from under one of her textbooks and turned her full attention to Rachel.

"Let me write for you" she said in a low voice, almost too soft for the brunette to hear.

"Write? For me?" Rachel asked, slightly confused.

When the blonde nodded in return, a slight eagerness present in the way she was sitting, Rachel agreed.

"Oh, umm, alright?" She tried to cover her curiosity by sitting back into the couch, watching as pen went to paper and the ink spilled onto the lines. She watched intently for a few moments, trying to decipher the words the blonde was scrawling down, before her attention was once more drawn back to the television and the re-run of 'Friends' she had previously been watching.

If only she would've watched her girlfriend, she would've seen the love on display in her hazel eyes. The words Quinn ached to speak aloud, knowing all too well that if she told her they would only betray her.

Words have a way of messing with your mind, playing with your emotions and screwing up everything you've worked for. She wasn't about to let that happen between her and Rachel. She spent too much time on this, countless hours up late at night pondering the different things that could go wrong, the different ways the diva could throw everything Quinn had for her back in her face.

"I'm such a moron," she whispered faintly to herself, unaware that the brunette had picked up on it. When Rachel turned to face her, television remote thrown haphazardly on the coffee table, she didn't notice. It was only when the diva was standing right above her, watching as she wrote, that she sat back startled, hands spreading out over the paper in an attempt to cover her words.

"What, I can't see?" the brunette joked playfully, pulling at one of her girlfriend's pale hands. Quinn looked up at Rachel with a troubled expression, her hazel eyes swirling with fear.

Rachel's grip upon Quinn's hand lessened as she watched the blonde tuck the piece of paper behind a clean sheet before glancing back down at the table. The diva stepped back slightly, pulling the ex-cheerleader's hand with her in an attempt to coax her out of the chair. Perplexed, she got awkwardly to her feet and was surprised when she felt two arms wrap around her now shivering body.

What Rachel said next was something she could have never prepared herself for, not even in her wildest dreams.

"I love you, too."

The first time she heard the diva utter those words to her, she felt her entire world turn upside down. For so long Quinn had felt like she was the last person on earth to deserve such an emotion.

As genuine, fat tears started streaming down her cheeks she felt familiar warmth spread through the centre of her heart. Warmth she had only discovered when she first watched Rachel perform back in sophomore year. Her doubts about Rachel's feelings, which had slowly been evading her mind since their relationship hit the 3-month mark, were no longer a concern. Every kiss healed a mental puncture wound, every touch bringing the once cold and lonely piece of her existence back into the light.

A smile spread across her face, stretching from ear to ear, but unlike the many times before, this one was genuine. Quinn reached a hand forward and cupped her girlfriends face, locking her hazel eyes with Rachel's brown ones as she felt the last piece of uncertainty leave her mind.

She didn't need words to express how she felt, instead she found herself leaning forward and leaning her forehead against the brunettes whilst dropping her hands from the shorter girls face and encircling her in a hug. As Rachel's arms wrapped around Quinn without hesitation, she could feel the extent of the diva's love for her.

Rachel was neither afraid nor unsure of the change her girlfriend had undergone, letting her hands rest lightly on the blondes lower back. Quinn smiled, burying her face into a tanned neck, breathing in the smell of her girlfriends almond and honey body wash as her hot tears mingled onto the skin before her.

The final step was complete, eternal and true happiness was finally within her reach. All she had to do was show her true self to the world and hold her head high.

The fall along the way may look threatening now but as long as Rachel is around, she knows she can do and achieve anything.


End file.
